Wizard of Kira
by XxNyuuxX
Summary: A spoof of DN and Wizard of Oz. Contains LxLight and cross-dressing. Please no flames! Rated M to be safe R & R please. Chapter 4 up!
1. Prolouge

**WARNINGS: Contains light yaoi and cross dressing, don't like don't read!! Out of character moments, and I make up my own plot. **

**Turn back now, phobes! Please no flames. Thank you!!**

**Death Note and Wizard of Oz aren't mine. **

There once was a boy named Lawliet, but everyone called him L.

He lived on a small farm in Kansas with his uncle Watari, and pet dog named Mello.

He had lived there every scence his parents had died when he was 3.

He loved living in Kansas with his uncle Watari and two brothers, Matt and Near.

Even though L knew he was boy, he liked to wear dress like a girl. His favorite was a blue, plaid dress with a white shirt under it.

Watari was a kind, understanding, old man. However, the land lady Misa wasn't so kind. She had always hated the cross-dressing L, because she thought he was prettier then her. Even though Misa was famous around the country, L was famous in the small Kansas town. Everyone would say hello to him on the street, and he even had a few date offers. He had turned them all down, because he was still waiting for someone special.

Then, one day, he saw a burnette school boy walking by himself. He thought he had heard him talking to himself, saying things like "Ryuk...note...new world..."

L pursued the boy, until the strange boy turned around and peered at him with gorgoeus, green eyes.

"Well,hey there." He smiled.

"H-hi" L blushed.

"Never seen you at school before. You new?"

"N-no, I've lived here for a long time. I'm home schooled."

"I see..." The burnette kept staring at him, and L kept on blushing. Mellow sniffed the stranger's ankle, and began to growl and bark at him.

"Mello! Oh, I'm so sorry." He said picking up the upset dog and apologized over and over to him.

"Please, it's no trouble." the stranger assured L.

"Ok, then...I um...what is your name?"

"Oh, that's right, I havent told you my name. It's Light." He greeted to the flusterred L.

"I'im...called..L"


	2. Chapter 1: Twister

**Thnks to the people who reviwed and faved!**

**Now onto Chap. 1 -**

"I'im...called..L"

"L?" Light repeated puzzeled.

"Yes, my real name is Lawliet, but everyone just says L.."

"Lawliet, that sounds cute to me." L winked at him.

L's face turned a shade of brick red. Light smiled at him, and they walked together to a local park. They sat down at a bench, and even bought a scoop of ice cream. They sat talked about each other for what seemed like hours. The townspeople noticed the sky began to darken, but L and Light hadn't payed any attention. Untill there was a gust of violent wind, and they looked in the horizon. There, in everyone's horror was a twister making it's way to town.

Mello began whimpering, and L tried to calm him like a mother who was trying to soothe it's baby.

"Come on, we can go to my house. It's closer there." Light said still remaning calm in the potential disaster that lay before them.

"Alright" L said, taking Light's hand in one, and holding a terrified Mello in the other.

Light lead L to a small neighborhood, with little houses lined up. They violence of the twister had forced windows and bits of roof shingles open. Light stopped at a house where a woman was waiting in the mericless wind for her son.

"Oh, Light, thank goodness!" She embraced her son.

"Who's your friend?"

"His name is L, mind if he stays here until the storm passes?"

"But of course!" His mother exclaimed. She showed them both inside and locked the door behind them.

Meanwhile, a worried Watari was standing alone in the horrid wind calling for L over and over.

"L!! Lawliet!! Where are you?!" He called out.

He kept calling for minutes, untill Near and Matt took Watatri by the arms and forced Watari inside. "Please!! He'll be ok!" Near asssured the frantic Watari.

"Lawliet!!" He called out one last time before they had forced the front door closed.

At Light's house, Mello was still a frantic mess. Still barking and whimpering at everyone.

"Oh what a cute dog!" Said Light's mother. "Poor thing must be scared to death of the storm". An older man, stood in front of what seemed to be an entrance to an underground shelter.

Light's father told everyone to get inside the cellar quickly. Everyone immidiatly decended the stone stairs leasing to the basement. First was Light's mom, then Light's little sister, then Light. L was beggining to climb down when Mello had escaped from his arms, and L ran after in pursuit.

"L, wait! Come back!" Light called after him, but his father urged him to stay inside the cellar.

"He'll be alright as long as he's in the house." He said before he himself decended the stairs and shut the wooden doors to the basement.

L had finally caught Mello upstairs in what seemed to be Light's room.

He picked up the frightened dog, and began to make his way back downstairs. Untill suddenly, a powerfull gust of wind had knockd debris from the window. It hit L on the head which knocked him unconscience.

The house which was trying to withstand the force of the tornado could no longer bare it. The twister had taken the house clean off the ground which left only the cellar and the foundation.

It spun around, and round in the great spiraling, wind, until the twister started dying down and the house had atlast fallen on hard ground.

L had woken up to Mello sniffing his face, and attempting to wake him up.

"Mello...you're ok." He petted Mello's ears.

He sat up from the floor and wondered if the storm had passed yet. He opened the door and saw, not the familar plains of Kansas, but instead a beautiful town with houses that seemed like they were made of candy.

"Mello, I don't think were in Kansas anymore..."

**Lol, cliche line, and a perfect ending of Chap. 1 -**

**Next time we'll meet the Wicked Witch of the East/West and Glenda! Who will it be?! O.o**

**So R & R please! Thank you!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Glenda

"Mello, I don't think were in Kansas anymore..."

L looked around at the peculiar looking place. It looked as if the whole place were something of a children's storybook. It looked like a normal town, except it was very colorful and bright. The houses themselves looked as if they were made of candy, and for a moment, L wanted to take a bite out of one. He resisted the sugary temptation though.

L stepped out of the house, and into the town center. It was a giant, yellow, spiral that seemed to lead on forever. He was contemplating where in the world he could be, when a enormous pink bubble appeared before him. The bubble seemed to contain a pretty young man in a pink dress with a crown on his head. The young man's green eyes peered at him as the bubble popped in front of L. L could've sworn he had seen the boy before, but could'nt quite say who he was. Whoever he was, though, L thought he was gorgeous.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Asked the young boy.

"Me? No, I'm not a witch at all. I'm L" he explained. L's brain was hurting from trying to figure out where he was. He could'nt think of any country with towns such as this. And young boys asking him if he was a witch.

"Well, I've ben called down here, because I got report someone dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East."

He pointed to the house which L had ben in, and sure enough, under the house was a pair of feet protruding from the ground.

"So, what I want to know, is are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"I-i told you. I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly."

L had heard what seemed to be laughter from a large sum of people.

"What the hell as that?"

"Shinigami. They're laughing because I am a witch. I'm Raito, the Witch of the North."

"Well, I'm sorry" L bowed in apology. "I've never heard of a beautiful witch before."

Light smiled, "only bad witches are ugly."

"Let me be the first to welcome to ShinigamiLand." Light said "You're their hero, because you crushed their cruel dictator, the Wicked Witch of East. It's alright everyone, come out!"

As soon as Light said those words, all diffrent kinds of shinigami started coming out from bushes, from behind buildings, and out of manholes. Shinigami were starting to celebrate the death of the wicked witch whom had tormented them.

_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! _

_The Wicked Witch is dead. _

They chorused over and over until they were interupted by a big bang followed by a big smokey cloud. When the smoke was clear they saw a young girl with blonde hair kept in pigtails.

"Its' the witch!" Everyone screamed. They fled and hid all except for Light and L. Mello started to bark a little at the blonde girl.

"I thought you said she died"

"That was her sister. That's Misa, the Wicked Witch of the West." He explained calmly.

"Who did it?!" Demanded the blonde called Misa. "Who killed my sister. Was it you?' She pointed at L.

"No.. It was an accident." he said. He would not be accused of murder when he had just arrived at this strange world.

"Well, I can make accident happen too, my pretty." Misa menaced at L.

"Arent you forgeting the Ruby Death Note?" Light interupted.

"Ah yes! They Death Note!" Misa said making her way towards he sister's crushed corpse. She had barely reached over the corpse when L felt something in his hand that he hadn't before. It was a beautiful, rube encrusted notebook with the words "DEATH NOTE" written on the cover.

"It's gone!" Misa shouted. "And that dumb boy as it!!' She pointed at L once again. "Give it back!" She demanaded at L.

"Don't do it," Light said placing a hand on his shoulder. " Hold on to it tightly, it's magic is very powerful or she would'nt want it so bad."

"You stay out of this!" Misa snapped. "Once I have the Ruby Death Note I'll find out who Kira is and he'll marry me!" She declared.

"As for you, I'll just wait untill you let go of that Death Note and then I'll make you pay. Ill get you my pretty and youre little dog too!" She cackled as she dissappered into the smoky cloud which she had entered from.

The shinigami looked up from their hiding spots and saw she was gone.

"Who is this Kira?" L asked Light.

"Kira is an unknown killer in this land. No one knows who he is, but they say if you can figure out his identity, he'll give you anything you want."

"I see...so I have to find this Kira?"

"Exactly. All you do is just follow this yellow, brick road." He indicated the brick floor which he and Light were standing on.

"Just follow this, and you'll be in home in no time." He assured L. Light kissed him the forehead and told him goodbye and good luck. L blushed madly. Light dissappered a pink bubble and flew off into the sky.

**XD Sorry guys could'nt resisit and actual WoZ dialouge. Anyways, thanks to you all for reviewing! Chapter 3 comin soon!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Scarecrow and Tinman

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT PPLS! Ive ben sick and have had school to do and all. So with out further ado, Chapter 4!**

L walked along the yellow brick road just as the Shinigami had told him to do. He couldnt help but comtemplate along the way, where ever the hell he might be.

"Such strange creatures..." he commented.

"I've never heard about such a place. Where exactly does this Kira live?"

"Over there" L heard a unfamiliar voice speak.

"Who said that?" He looked around him and found no body to whom the voice belonged to. All he saw was a scarecrow pointing left.

" I must be hearing things," L said.

"Or it could be there" said the voice again. L looked around again but still found nobody. He did notice though, that the scarecrow was pointing to the right this time!

"D-did that scarecrow just talk?" L questioned to himself. L then realized what he had just said. L knew inanimate objects were not capable of speech.

"Of course, scarecrows dont tal-

"Or it might be there" the scarecrow said now poiting both ways.

"You DID talk!" L shouted. It took L a minute to recover from the shock of the scarcrow being able to talk before he realized he wasnt in a world of logic anymore. He was in a strange world full of witches, and shinigami and flying houses. "Then, do you know where the Kira is?"

The scarecrow nodded and then shook his head.

"Do you or dont you know?"

"Im not sure, I don't have a brain." The scarecrow said a tad solemnly.

"How can you talk if you dont have a brain?"

"I'm not sure" the brainless scarecrow said again.

"Well, maybe if you come with me, you can see the Kira and he might give you a brain." L said simply.

"YAY!!" The scarecrow jumped with glee. "I can finally have a brain and maybe I'll figure out who Kira is!"

L slapped his own forehead.

"I'm Matsuda" he said taking out his hand made of straw.

"I'm L, and this is Mello" he said looking at his pet dog. "Alright, now all we have to do is take this way!" Matsuda said taking L by the arms and taking him towards a lush, green, forest.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I'm postive!!"

L was scared of where this talking, brainless Matsuda might lead him next.

L, Matsuda and Mello kept walking along the forest for what seemed like hours until L said he had to sit down for a minute. He said upon a log stump, and Mello jumped on his lap.

Matsuda sat clumsily beside them, and began to enjoy the scenary when L heard something. Something that sounded like a person mumbling.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, where is it coming from?"

They looked around and Matsuda spotted a tin man with white hair.

The tin man mummbled "oil..."

"He said 'oil'!" Mastuda said noticing a large oil can near the tin humanoid.

"Don't be silly Matsuda, tin men dont-" he caught himself. Last time he said that he was proven wrong by a talking, rather mindless scarecrow.

Matsuda whoever payed no attention to L, instead he oiled the tin man's mouth so he could speak.

"Thank you..." he said rather coldly.

Mello barked at the tin man.

"Stupid mutt" the tin man mummbled.

"What's wrong with you? We just saved you and you call my dog stupid, do you even have a heart?" L asked the the rude, tin man.

"Exactly. I don't have a heart..."

"Oh, well that's no problem!" Matsuda said oiling up the tin man's knees and elbows. "We were on our way to see the Kira so he can give me a brain!"

"Well I would like to have a heart, I need to keep my blood pumping so I can stop using that damn oil can"

"Ok, just don't be rude anymore and you can join us to meet the Kira," L took out his hand to indicate a deal.

"Very well, I'll try my best not to." The tin man shook L's hand in agreement.

"I'm Matsuda, and that's L and Mellow. Who are you?"

"I'm Near."

**I apologize to any Matsuda or Near fangirls. Matsuda is kind of an comic relif, so I made him the scarecrow. I do find Near kinda cold, so I thought he'd be perfect to play the tin man. Thank you! R&R pleases!!!**


	5. Not a chapter but read anyway!

Just a short notice to give ya'll (im not southern)

Been sick with bronchitis for the past week, but I assure you

a new chapter is on the way!

Nother thing, I wanna thank all of you for your reviews and helping

me write this story.

A special arigatou to Sasune!

Arigatou gozaimasu to

Sasune Uchiha, Eadha Ohn, Feline Jaye ,Sarah Rebecca ,UnknownZero

animefanqueen,AnamayCrystal, BadLuck13,PirateCaptainBo

Ranma Higurashi,Sarah Rebecca,laisidhiel,and whitelilly

Also, Ive ben having alot of trouble deciding who the lion should be

so Im letting you vote on who you think would be good. So review me with

your vote.

A) Matt, hes not cowardly, but hey, another Wammy boy

B) Ryuk XD just for the hell of it

C) Other, you have another idea I'll cosider it

So happy voting everyone!


	6. Chapter 4:Lions and poppies

**Boo! XxNyuuxX is back and here with a new chap. Thought Id get started before I frogot again ;; Thanks for being patient! Also thanks for participating in the voting.**

"Im sure the Kira would give you heart, he must. I've come a long way already"

L took the cold tinman's hand and they turned around when suddenly they heard a wicked, cackle. The Wicked Witch, Misa had shown up once more

"HAHAHA! You call that a long way? Why, you've barely begun. Helping her along, you stupid scarecrow? I should make a matteress out of you! And you, tinman I should make you into a bee-hive!" She laughed manically and conjured up a fireball from the tips of her fingers.

"Wanna play?"

She threw the flaming ball at Matsuda. He screamed in agony.

"Oh jezz!" He began to dance up and down attempting to put out the fire.

"Im burning, quick! Get Near's oil can!"

"That wont work!" L screamed. "Stop, drop and roll!"

"Stop and drop what?"

"Roll dammit" Near said pushing him and making him roll on the floor.

Misa laughed with a roaring cackle, and in another puff of sulphury smoke, she disappered.

After another few minutes Matsuda's fire went out and L helped him up.

"That was close" he said.

"So, do you still want to go see the Kira even though Misa is after you?"

"Of course! Just let her try to get me."

"Yes, I wish to go as well." Near said encouragingly.

"Alright" L smiled. "Shall we keep going?"

Then the three of them entered deeper into the forest.

The odd trio of friends continued walking along the forest of Oz. With the brilliant, L taking the lead of scarecrow, Matsuda and Near.

Mello walked along side his master until his keen ears picked up a sounds of someone approaching.

"Mello?" L stopped and stood at the dog's level. "What is it?"

Mello stared into the emptiness of the trees, and Near heard something too.

"What is it?" Matsuda asked.

"Someone or somethings watching us." Near explained coldly.

"Maybe it's the Kira!"

Suddenly, a big, furry, beast jumped from the trees. He was tall, and seemed to have muscles too. He had a lion's ears and tail, and had red hair with goggles. He was also smoking a cigarette.

"Yo" the lion said calmly. "Heard you were looking for the Kira. Maybe I can help?"

"Yes, could you?"

"Well," he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I need some courage, and if you take me along with you I can show you a short cut to the Kira."

"What do you need courage for?" L asked curously.

"Courage to stop smoking. Im too cowardly to give it up."

"Oh, well. Why dont you use nicotine patches?" L suggested.

"Im afraid they'll grow on my skin"

"Chewing tobacco instead?"

"No, Im afraid I'll choke on it."

"Looks like you do need some courage." L said staring at the aqward lion.

"Come and join us!" Matsuda said cheerfully. "I needs a brain, and he needs a heart." He pointed at Near. "Alright" he took another drag.

"Im Matt, by the way."

"I'm Matsuda, that's Near, L, and Mello." He introduced to them.

Mello panted and began to bat his paw at the lion. "Whats wrong with him?"

"He likes you" L smiled. L picked up the small, love struck puppy and the four of them continued walking.

The foursome had finally reached the end of the forest where, behold, they saw a buge patch of poppies. "There, that's Emerald City. Where Kira lives!" Matt said poiting to a beautifull, tall and sparkling castle that almost seemed to be made of emerald.

"Suddenly, I feel really tired" L said sitting down in the poppy feild.

"You cant go to sleep, were almost there" Near said tugging at L's arm.

"I kinda feel sleepy too." Matt yawned. "No, not you!"

"What'll we do?!" Matsuda panicked.

**Cliff hanger! Acoz I can! So R AND R pretty pleases! Arigatou!!! 3 3 3**

**XxNyuuxX**


End file.
